Welcome to Limbo
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: This story is about Sarah Carter awakens in the middle of a forest called Limbo which is on the "edge of Hell" While seeking her missing friend, she encounters only a few other human characters, which either attack her, or run away. There are other surprises that await her, but even if she fines her friend how will they escape LIMBO? Part 1


_Sarah Carter_ awakens in the middle of a forest called Limbo which is on the "edge of Hell" While seeking her missing friend, she encounters only a few other human characters, which either attack her, or run away. There are other surprises that await her, but even if she fines her friend how will they escape LIMBO?

Chapter 1

The Search Begins

I awoke in a hauntingly dark fogy forest surrounded by the smell of decay and rusted metal. I can hear strange noise emanating from the foggy dissents, movements of some unknown, unseen creatures within the trees that fade to a fuzzy indistinctness as they recede into the omnipresent fog. The eerie environment would be completely white if it wasn't for midday sun that was nearly blotted out by the clouds that covers the tree tops. I got up from the grassy grown to look around so I could get a better view of this horrid place, but given how thick the fog was, I had no choice but to walk and try and fine a road, or something that would tell me that I was close to civilization or something.

"_Were…am I_? I thought out loud, as I walked to the increasingly thick forest. "_I can't remember much of anything before wakening up here. Were ever here is?"_

I took two more steps when it all comes back to me like a flash flood of memories.

My name is Sarah Carter, I'm seventeen years old and I'm supposed to be looking for someone very close to me, someone that's lost here. I don't remember how I got here; I just know that I must fine her. I remember a small boy telling me that I can fine Lily in Limbo. Then, and only then we can fine peace together in eternity.

I felt slightly overwhelmed as I look at the vastness of the forest. As I made my journey towards the woods, I can see foot prints in the dirt. Small, childlike in size and a lot of them, which indicated to me that I'm not the first person to make this journey? I desisted to fallow it to see where it will take me; maybe Lily will be there with some friendly people and children socializing. The thought was nice and distracted me from the smell of decay that seemed to be around me.

A few minutes of walking, and the only sound I can hear is the wind howling through the air as gray fog slowly dances over the forest floor. I can see that the foot prints are starting to spared in various directions, and begin to disappear in to the grass making it impossible to fallow. I stop in front of a huge tree with odd looking braches that look like they jut out from the back like large spider legs. I was about to take a closer look when I saw what looked like jagged metal teeth sticking out of the ground. "A bear trap?" And by the looks of it, it was set up to grab on whoever is unfortunate enough to walk in its gapping maw.

I walk around it reminding myself to be vigilant of the grown I walk on.

As I step closer to the giant tree I can see now that all but one of the tree limbs are gone, and the one remaining branch looks like it is pointing down at me like some sort of harpoon ready to …strike…. down at…. "_HOLY SHIT"_ I scream as the javelin like limb thrust down towards me. I fall back fare enough to escape as it hits the dirt with tremendous force. As I get up from the ground I can see that I was only an inch away from getting my head snared in the bear trap. I look back and see that the limb was slowly pulling itself up, and now that I can see it more clearly that it was in fact a monstrous spider's leg attached to a gargantuan spider that is on the back of the tree.

The monster leg reaches up and stops in the air. I try to catch my breath but my heart is beating faster and faster as I try to grasp the reality of the situation. All I can think was _"A large monster spider as big as an RV is trying to impale me_."

I want to scream, I can feel a scream in my throat building up, but I don't know what it will do if I make a loud noise. I slowly step to the left and the leg fallows me. I can see now that it is waiting for me to step a bit closer so it can get me. I stop to think and saw the hole in the ground were it try to get me the first time. I turn and looked at the bear trap and thought _"Fuck It."_

I got a round the trap and pushed it forward; careful not to set it off. The limb was wavering waiting for me to get closer. Just as I got the trap over the hole the limb comes down and then a loud _SNAP CRUNCH, _followed with a loud monstrous scream. The creature slowly makes its way off the tree and in to the woods. The sight of which will give me nightmares for years to come.

Then a fighting thought came to me. _"What if that thing got Lily?"_ I looked at the bear trap and can see that the jaws were slowly opening back up ready for another strike. _"No"_ I thought. "_She is here, and she is ok, and she is waiting for me. I know it."_

I make my way forward but the opposite direction of the spider because fuck that thing.

Chapter 2

Hell Is Here

I make my way to a clearing were there are only a few trees, but when I take a closer look I can see a lot of big bear traps on the ground spread out in front of what looks like a community of tree houses. They all look like the ones I use to see around my neighborhood when growing up. I navigate my way through the traps and see that there are people walking around in there. They are in shadows so I can't make out anything other then the fact that they look like kids, and the closer I get, I can see that they know I'm coming. I can see them pointing at me and sneaking away, but my primary goal is to stay away from those bear traps, because these bear traps have blood stains on them, and I got a feeling that they might be human blood.

To be continued.


End file.
